tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:HokusDrammen
Hi, welcome to Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Clayton and Shuttleworth page. There's plenty of information to add to the project, so I hope you'll stay with us and help make many more improvements. The aim is to gather information on every make and model of Tractor, Construction Plant machine, Steam tractor and Truck built, as well as related material and list every example in preservation both in the UK and world wide. Details of Museums, Clubs and Private collections of preserved vintage and classic machinery is also very welcome. The site covers all makes of machinery, so if its missing add it please ! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we (and others) can credit your contributions to you ! We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BulldozerD11 (Talk) 09:14, 2010 June 9 thanks Thanks for add in the photo of the Clayton & Shuttleworth portable engine. Is it in a museum at the mine or is it a seperate museum ? Does the museum have any other steam exhbits or old tractors, plant (diggers) etc of interest to our readers ? You could create a short description page for the museum with a web site link & add it to the Museums List on here. - thanks again for adding the photo & description - BulldozerD11 12:46, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for museum info Thanks for adding details of the museum - I'll move its own separate page linked from the list as too much info for that 'index' page. Re info / drawing on your Clayton & Shuttleworth portable. I'd suggest going to this specialist forum Traction talk which has a lot of the British steam engine owners on it. You will need to sign up to post but their is a large number of people with information or know were the information is stored if available. Some firms drawing are in various archives or university libraries. But yours look very early from the serial number you quoted. The first serial no. in UK version of The Traction Engine Register list is 11305 a portable of 1868. - BulldozerD11 20:05, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :I've posted a link to the photo with a request for more info on the TractionTalk site in technical section. - BulldozerD11 21:17, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::They think the engine is from around 1880 > 90 based on other known examples and tha the serial number is missing a digit (number). The man to contact is Mr Steam jnr on Traction Talk or contact him via the "Bedford Steam Engine Preservation Society" www.bseps.org.uk and ask for Mark Worbley. He has access to the old Clayton records in the Shuttleworth Collection museum archives and has assisted other C&S owners with info. ::can you post more photos of the engine from different angles and close ups of the details ::Hope that is of some use to you - BulldozerD11 20:02, June 10, 2010 (UTC)